trackmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
TrackMaster UK Series
Trackmaster UK Series is a battery-powered system made by Thomas Trackmaster (HiT Toys). That year after TOMY US had lost their license to make their range. This also had stuff for the UK episodes and DVDs. The packaging did not show much of the last truck like the US models. The range ran untill 2010, when it was not in stores anymore. Then Thomas Trackmaster (Fisher Price) had a deal with the models and picked up the license. They started to sold their range for much different prouducts for their range and their models of Thomas and Friends US episodes and DVDs. They run on Speical Blue Tracks. They used different tracks from each other. They have different amount of prouducts. They have different "Off and On" switches from the Thomas Trackmaster (HiT Toys) looked different from the new prouducts Thomas Trackmaster (Fisher Price) used on their engines. Some engines are the same cars as the US. Fisher Price had the engine's name written differently. The Thomas Trackmaster (HiT Toys) went faster than the Thomas Trackmaster (Fisher Price) engines on the tracks when both of the range of engines ran on the tracks. They come with a battery checklist. Engines The engines come in a sided packaging with the logo, the picture of Thomas was there and it's name in the back. This packaging had the engine on track.﻿ Every engine has a Truck or Two hiding in the back of the packaging. These engines all fit in the packaging. These engines have the abilaty to run on any TrackMaster tracks and come with trucks below: * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van * Henry with Log Car * Gordon with Green Express Coach * James with Cattle Van * Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Car * Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck * Emily with One Of Her Coaches * Molly with Green Truck * Duck with S.C.Ruffey and Toad * Donald with Troublesome Truck * Douglas with Red Troublesome Truck * Oliver with Red Coaches * Diesel with Milk and Fuel Tankers * Arry with Flatbed and Coal Truck (coming soon) * Bert with Gray Truck and Orange Breakvan (coming soon) * Boco with Troublesome Truck and Tar Tanker * Flora with Tram Car and Yellow Breakvan * Bill with Slate Truck and Fish Van (coming soon) * Ben with Blue Truck and Water Tanker (coming soon) * Mavis with The Breakdown Train * Stepney with Troublesome Truck and Gray Breakvan * Harvey with Works Unit Coach and Flatbed * Salty with Black Troublesome Trucks with Crates * Belle with Red Truck and the Sodor Works Unit Van (coming soon) * Dart with Flatbeds Of Diesel Parts (coming soon) * Den with Troublesome Truck and Gray Breakvan (coming soon) * Flynn with Backup Car and Flatbed Of Steamie Parts (coming soon) * Sidney with Chocolate Truck and Blue Bolster Wagon (coming soon) * Norman with Paint Truck and Yellow Fish Van (coming soon) * Paxton with Log Car and Stone Truck (coming soon) * Charlie with Flatcar and Blue Log Truck (coming soon) * Lady with Purple Trucks * Splatter and Dodge with Works Unit Coach * Diesel 10 with Gold Trucks * Spencer with Duke and Duchess Private Coach * Murdoch with Troublesome Truck * Arthur with Fish Troublesome Truck and Gray Van * Bash with Black Trucks (coming soon) * Dash with Sliver Trucks (coming soon) * Ferdinand with Brown Truck (coming soon) * Scruff with Orange and Red Garbage Trucks (coming soon) * Skarloey with Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches * Rheneas with Green Truck and Supply Truck (coming soon) * Sir Handel with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches * Peter Sam with Narrow Gauge Vans (coming soon) * Rusty with Red Narrow Gauge Coaches * Duncan with Narrow Gauge Slate Trucks * Freddie with Green Narrow Gauge Coaches * Proteus with Red Log Car and Blue Truck * Mighty Mac with Green Narrow Gauge Coach * Neville with Red Van * Dennis with Roof Tile Trucks * Rosie with Ballon Trucks * Stanley with Stone Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Truck * Whiff with Garbage Truck and Blue Truck * Billy with Chicken Car and Green Breakvan * Thomas with Hector and Log Car * Hank with Red Breakvan * Hiro with Black Breakvan * Victor with Green Truck and Sodor Mining Co. Hopper * Thomas with Package Car and Jet Engine * Thomas with Chinese Dragon and Troublesome Truck with Crates * Steam Along Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Chocolate Covered Percy with Fuel Tanker and Mail Car * Busy Bee James with Green Flatbed * Rocky with Red Flatcar with Crate Japanese Tender Models * Japanese Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van * Japanese Henry with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van * Japanese Gordon with Green Express Coach * Japanese James with Troublesome Van and Tar Tanker Triva * The Henry with Log Car is being renamed Henry with Fish Van and Log Car. * The James with Cattle Van is being renamed James with Cattle Truck and Breakvan. * HiT released Thomas, Percy, Mavis, Gordon, Toby, Molly, Emily, Donald, Duck, and Boco again, but in the US packaging. * These engines were discountnued and is now being replaced by TrackMaster * Fisher Price also rereleased a new Rocky for the new TrackMaster. * Some models were in Motor Road and Rail. * Edward was the only engine that was released with Four half straight track pieces. * Every set was released with half straight track pieces. * Splatter and Dodge's set was the only set that came with two seprate engines. * The new models HiT did not release before were the model ideas. * Motor Road and Rail released the Japenese Talking Engines Japanese Edward with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van, Japanese Henry with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van, Japanese Gordon with Green Express Coach, and Japanese James with Troublesome Van and Tar Tanker again, but in better quality. Gallery TrackmasterThomas.jpg TrackmasterEdward.jpg TrackmasterHenry.jpg TrackmasterGordon.jpg TrackmasterJames.jpg TrackmasterPercy.jpg TrackmasterToby.jpg TrackmasterDuck.jpg TrackmasterDonald.jpg TrackmasterDouglas.jpg TrackmasterOliver.jpg TrackmasterDiesel.jpg TrackmasterBoco.jpg TrackmasterMavis.jpg TrackmasterStepney.jpg TrackmasterHarvey.jpg TrackmasterSalty.jpg TrackmasterDiesel10.jpg TrackmasterLady.jpg TrackmasterSplatterandDodge.jpg TrackmasterSpencer.jpg TrackmasterEmily.jpg TrackmasterMurdoch.jpg TrackmasterArthur.jpg TrackmasterSkarloey.jpg TrackmasterSirHandel.jpg TrackmasterDuncan.jpg TrackmasterRusty.jpg TrackmasterFreddie.jpg TrackmasterMightyMac.jpg TrackmasterProteus.jpg TrackmasterMolly.jpg TrackmasterNeville.jpg TrackmasterDennis.jpg TrackmasterRosie.jpg TrackmasterStanley.jpg TrackmasterBilly.jpg TrackmasterHank.jpg TrackmasterFlora.jpg TrackmasterWhiff.jpg TrackmasterRocky.jpg TrackmasterVictor.jpg TrackmasterThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg TrackmasterThomasandtheChineseDragon.jpg TrackmasterSteamAlongThomas.jpg TrackmasterChocolateCoveredPercy.jpg TrackmasterBusyBeeJames.jpg Gallery ﻿ Category:Merchandise